


Changing

by rockerchica826 (janecanblog)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janecanblog/pseuds/rockerchica826
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole world was moving, changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sugarquill Drabble Challenge at a Hogsmeade weekend at hogwartsishome on LiveJournal.
> 
> It was remixed in Round 6 at remixthedrabble by lye_tea, who wrote the piece Stagnant: http://remixthedrabble.livejournal.com/127908.html?view=719012#t719012

As the Death Eaters overtook Hogsmede, one lone teenager sat outside the Shrieking Shack. A crisp brown leaf was between his pale, slender fingers, a tarnished symbol of better days.

An eerie quiet settled over him and he was reminded of a boy in an invisibility cloak slinging mud into his pristine hair. The corners of his mouth twitched in an almost smile.

A screeching voice broke his thoughts, but he didn't flinch. A green light flashed. A yellowed leaf fell from the branch above his head.

The whole world was moving, changing, but Draco Malfoy had gone still.


End file.
